


Could have told you that one, Winchester

by BeccabooO1O



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Freya - Freeform, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Sammy is such a fucking nerd, and I can't take it anymore, bc I'm a nerd as well, for real though, nerds, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccabooO1O/pseuds/BeccabooO1O
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was reading one of the books about mythology for the Winchester's current case when she heard a frustrated groan from across the table. Sam Winchester had his laptop in front of him and various books of lore scattered around it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could have told you that one, Winchester

She was reading one of the books about mythology for the Winchester’s current case when she heard a frustrated groan from across the table. Sam Winchester had his laptop in front of him and various books of lore scattered around it.

“You alright?” She asked after she looked at her boyfriend. He looked up at her with an exasperated look in his eyes. 

“I’m not finding anything about whatever the hell it is we’re hunting.” He tiredly ran a hand through his long hair. “There’s nothing in here that even hints to male victims dying impossible deaths after what seems to be one hell of a wild night. It can’t be a succubus, so I have no idea what it could be.” He let out another frustrated breath and looked up at her. “What about you?”

“I might actually have something.” She said as she got up from her seat and moved over to the younger Winchester, the book she had been reading in her hand. “Look here.” She advised, pointing to a passage in the old book.

“Freya?”He asked incredulously, looking at her in disbelief.

“Yep, Sam. Freya,” She rolled her eyes as she put her hair up in a lazy bun and read from the page, “Goddess of love, fertility, and beauty - among other things.” She slid into Sam’s lap - and if you were to ask her, she’d tell you that it was to read the words better. She felt him stiffen under her for a moment, but then relax against the chair. 

“She’s like the life of the party wherever she goes.” She continued on. He placed his hands on her hips steadying her as she moved forward towards the table, grabbing the open book and bringing it to her lap before leaning back into Sam. “It says here that Loki even accused her of sleeping with all the gods and elves in the realm - even her own brother. But, she’s more than that. She’s really knows her magic - she was the one to introduce it to the world in the first place.”

“You might be even better at this than I am.” He said. She felt him kiss the base of her neck and her eyes fluttered closed for a moment.

“I could have told you that one, Winchester.” She smirked, turned her head around to face her boyfriend. She kissed him softly on the lips before returning to their research.

He leaned forward and brought his laptop closer to the edge of the table, typing in the Norse goddess’ name and reading the results. The two fell into a rhythm - Sam would research everything he could on his computer and she would read everything she could in the books that she had found earlier.

From time to time, she would stop reading and pay attention to what Sam had found and he would do the same. Other times she’d just stop and focus on Sam himself. The way his lips pressed together in concentration or the way his hazel eyes would light up if he thought he was on to something. She’d reach down and peck his cheek before returning to her research. Sometimes she felt his eyes on her, but before she could look at him to ask what was wrong, she’d feel his lips on her cheek or her neck, and she’d smile before looked back at her books. It was what the two did for the rest of the day, stealing kisses from each other in between chapters or web sites.

“You are amazing.” Sam announced before he pulled her closer

“I could have told you that one as well.” She agreed before kissing him again, this time on the lips. She felt him smile against him and she smiled back. And then they broke away and returned to their research, just like that.

Dean stood in the doorway and, after watching the two, turned around and headed for the garage to work on Baby. “Fucking nerds.” He muttered as he walked away, a small smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry with me on [tumblr?](http://livelaughloveboo.tumblr.com)


End file.
